DESCRIPTION: (provided by the applicant) Depression is a serious mental health issue. The World Health Organization has predicted that by the year 2010 depression will be the second leading cause of disability in the world. Women are diagnosed with depression at twice the rate of men. Within the population of women is a subgroup of lesbians. Lesbians? lives are considerably different from the lives of heterosexual women because their sexual orientation leads to marginalization and stigmatization. Though extensive research has been conducted investigating higher rates of depression in women, little research has been conducted on the psychological effects of living as a member of a sexual minority. The experience of depression in lesbians is even less studied. This proposed study will use grounded theory methodology to describe the experience of depression in adult lesbians. The findings of this study will establish a foundation for continued work in this area with the eventual goal of developing a community-based intervention to improve the mental health care of lesbians and other sexual minorities.